


Something New

by PokeChan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Abuse of Magical Powers, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Light Bondage, Magic, Mild Kink, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai loves it when she stumbles on new ideas and she cannot wait to share them with Kurogane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Well that... wasn't supposed to be porn. I started this with the intent of writing short fluff. How did it get so far away from me?

“But Kuro-pii! I haven’t even gotten to the best part!” Fai called as the ninja stalked away. 

Kurogane rolled her eyes. “I don’t care!” She knew nothing she said was going to stop her motor-mouth of a companion, but sometimes she liked to dream.

Pouting, Fai followed, still clutching the book she’d been reading. She’d been over joyed when the language of the world they were in was similar to her own native writing, having discovered this upon being able to read each and every sign leading them to a clothing outlet. Fai had dragged them all into the first bookshop they’d seen once they were properly clothed for their current world. Kurogane didn’t understand any of the symbols or words and had been disgruntled to learn that Syaoran was more than capable of deciphering them himself. Both Fai and Syaoran had offered to try and teach her, but she’d stubbornly refused. 

“Are you telling me the idea that infinite universes exist where everything is different doesn’t interest you?” the doubt in Fai’s voice was obvious.

Kurogane rounded another book shelf. The store they’d walked into had been pretty huge. It was two floors packed with row upon row to tall shelves laden with books of all sorts. She’d been lazily scanning the titles as she worked her way towards the silent back of the shop. “Mage, we’re living it. I don’t really see how it’s any more interesting now that you’ve found it in a book.”

There was a heavy sigh before Fai was suddenly in front of Kurogane, book still in hand and blue eyes piercing. “It’s different,” she said. “These universes don’t connect. According to this theory there’s another version of us doing exactly this, with the exact same history and everything but we’re men! Or where interdimensional travel is impossible and we can’t travel to other worlds! Or where everyone is actually a cat, or-”

“That’s impossible,” Kurogane insisted. “We already jump between dimensions, how could it be impossible?”

“You haven’t been listening, Kuro-wan,” Fai said, wagging her finger in Kurogane’s face. “These are separate from everything, completely parallel.”

“Then how does anyone know about them?” she asked, leaning against one of the shelves and folding her arms in challenge.

“Choices, Kuro-puu, choices,” Fai answered sagely. “Every choice anyone makes splits off into its own line, creating infinitely more universes where something else happens. What if you were a teacher rather than a warrior? What if Syaoran-kun was actually a brute like Kuro-daddy?”

What if I smacked some sense into you, Kurogane thought to herself. Instead she just sighed and allowed Fai to continue ranting on about her new fascination. It could only last so long. She allowed Fai’s voice to become a familiar and pleasant hum in the background of her own thoughts.

If it were anyone else Kurogane might have felt bad about ignoring them, especially if it had been the kid running up to her to talk excitedly about something, but it wasn’t anyone else, it was Fai. Fai constantly babbled, and for the most part things like this were just an excuse to keep her mouth running. Kurogane was pretty sure the witch chose topics that she couldn’t care less about if she tried just so she’d space out and ignore her. 

Kurogane wasn’t stupid, she knew that Fai didn’t do anything without a plan of some sort. As airheaded as she seemed, Fai was very clever. Early on in their travels Kurogane has suspected as much, and solid proof had come before too long. The most damning being the months they spent separated from the kids and manjuu. Fai was clever and shockingly cut throat when she needed to be and Kurogane wasn’t fool enough to think that such intellect was left untapped most of the time. 

If she had to guess she supposed Fai babbled on to force mediation onto Kurogane. She wasn’t about to admit it, but the chance to zone out and rest wasn’t afforded to them often, even less so to Kurogane, who instinctively was constantly on the lookout for danger. Fai would pull her stunts when they were in relatively calm surroundings and Kurogane didn’t mind letting her guard down for a bit, trusting the other woman to keep track of everyone’s safety for as long as she could keep talking. 

Kurogane also always knew when Fai actually wanted her to listen to what she had to say (and when she was being evasive and using the chatter to deflect). The tone of her voice and the look in her eyes were completely different. When Fai really wanted Kurogane to listen she always did.

An arm wound its way around Kurogane’s waist and she could feel the press of Fai’s thin body against her. Fai was still talking, but she had Kurogane’s full attention back. She’d set the book down somewhere and was using her free hand to run fingers up and down Kurogane’s chest, smiling as she continued on with her list of possible other versions of them. Her smile wasn’t one of excited babbling but a different one that meant Kurogane was not going to be spacing out anytime soon.

“There could be a universe where you’re just like this but I’m different,” her voice was low and heavy with intent. Kurogane could feel her magic spreading out around them, most likely cloaking them and silencing any sounds they made.

It wasn’t the first time they’d done something in a pretty inappropriate place, it wasn’t like they were perverts, they just took whatever chances they could get. Being constantly on the move was not helpful towards their physical love life. At all. It frustrated them both but it couldn’t be helped, so they worked around it. They pulled each other into darkened corners and used Fai’s magic (and gods, was Kurogane glad she was using it freely once more) to hide themselves away from the world for a little while. 

“Different how?” Kurogane asked, her interest in where this was going obvious, even though she had no idea where Fai was going this this train of thought outside of the obvious.

Fai hummed and stood on her tip toes, bringing her almost level with Kurogane’s slanted form. “I could be taller,” she cooed before swooping in for a hungry kiss that Kurogane gladly participated in. Kurogane slid her hands down Fai’s flank before rounding over her hips and clamping down playfully on her ass. At Fai’s little squeak she hoisted the slender woman up, prompting Fai to wrap her legs around Kurogane’s waist.

“Taller, eh?” Fai was now looking down at Kurogane, if only by a few scant inches. She flashed the ninja a wicked smile before continuing to assault her mouth. “Was that all?”

Wiggling gleefully in Kurogane’s hold Fai leaned away and looked up at the ceiling in mock thought. “What if my hair was shorter? Like Sakura-chan’s, or even Syaoran-kun’s?” there was a quick flash of light and Fai was suddenly sporting a blonde version of Syaoran’s short, spiky hair.

Kurogane snorted. “None of that,” she said. She was irrationally fond of Fai’s wispy locks and would prefer them to keep on being just the way they were. Another ripple of light and Fai’s hair was back to normal.

Fai made her thoughtful humming noise again before Kurogane felt a hand sliding between her slightly parted legs, except both of Fai’s hands were wrapped around Kurgane’s neck. “What if we lived in a universe where I used my magic for lewd purposes, like molesting alluring ninja in the back of book shops?”

The pressure of the no doubt magically conjured hand increased ever so slightly and Kurogane carefully bit back a gasp. In a voice that was perfectly even she grin predatorily up at Fai. “Now that’s a universe I could live in.”

“You don’t say,” Fai said through a sly smile. Her cheeks were just beginning to turn pink, which was never a difficult thing to do given her fair complexion. She’d complained more than once about how unfair it was that Kurogane’s skin was so much darker than hers, hiding away any light dusting of color and only giving way to the rare, full blown coloring that only came with enthusiastic sex. 

With a bit of shifting, made slightly more difficult by the incessant caressing between her legs, Kurogane held Fai using only her mechanical arm, slipping her real one under the ruffly abomination that passed as a shirt in this world. Her finger tips touched along smooth skin and a soft stomach that flexed under her attentions. Kurogane’s hand moved upwards until it was tracing the lacy bottoms of Fai’s bra, a garment Kurogane still thought fairly needless, even if it did make Fai’s breasts look pert and enticingly round.

Sliding a finger under the fabric Kurogane teasingly stroked the underside of Fai’s breast before pushing the undergarment up and out of her way, bunching it up along Fai’s collarbone. She’d properly remove it later. Maybe. Doing the same to Fai’s shirt Kurogane’s mouth latched on to one of Fai’s nipples. She sucked on it, bit it none too gently before soothing it with her tongue. Kurogane’s real hand settled on Fai’s hip while her mouth worked over the mage’s chest, sucking dark marks into the milky skin. 

The pressure between Kurogane’s legs hadn’t increased at all, nor had the sensation of rubbing sped up. Kurogane growled and rolled her hips forward, but it didn’t change anything, the magic was still rocking against her at the same languid pace and if Fai didn’t speed it up she was gonna drop the magician on the floor and handle herself. Fai might have liked to be teased, over stimulated until she was practically begging Kurogane to finish her off, but Kurogane didn’t share the sentiment. She never did have the patience to let Fai, or anyone really, work her up and she sure wasn’t someone to beg of all things.

“Get on with it,” Kurogane growled, exaggeratedly rolling her hips so there was no question as to what she meant.

Instead of doing as Kurogane asked (surprise surprise) Fai managed her way out of her shirt and bra, dropping them thoughtlessly to the floor, and smiled down at Kurogane. Unhooking her legs from around the ninja’s waist she slid back down, standing on her own but still leaning into Kurogane. “I wanna try something,” she cooed into Kurogane’s ear before giving it a nip. “Do you trust me?”

It was almost funny how the answer to that question would have been a resounding no only a few months ago. Especially now, when the answer was a thoughtless, honest yes. When Kurogane nodded her head Fai gave her a warm smile and placed a hand on her chest. “If you want me to stop, just say so,” was all she said before quickly drawing a pair of symbols in the air.

They glowed and floated in place for a second before flying to Kurogane’s wrists and completely immobilizing them. Kurogane blinked stupidly at them for a second before fixing Fai with a glare. Before she could ask the witch what she was up to Fai explained.

“You can break them anytime,” she said, quietly tracing the symbols that were now glowing against Kurogane’s wrists. “The way the spell works it requires my will to hold you be greater than your will to escape. I could also just undo it, if you ask.”

Raising an eyebrow Kurogane tested the spell. She couldn’t budge, there was no give in the spell, but it also didn’t feel like she was being held by anything. Her body simply wasn’t listening to her. “This is what you wanted to try?”

Fai undid Kurogane’s belt before she answered. “Kuro-sama is always such a hard worker in bed and won’t sit and let me return the favor.” That was a lie, or rather a half truth. Mutual orgasms were very common in their relationship, Kurogane just didn’t like waiting around for hers and did, admittedly, rush Fai if she thought the other woman was teasing her. Kurogane knew that was what she meant, but still scoffed and rolled her eyes. “So now I wanna be nice a slow with Kuro-pon.”

The pressure between her legs had not stopped once and Kurogane was really starting to be affected by it. Her hips were already twitching down in search of more friction and she could feel the familiar warmth of arousal pulsing through her. She’d also be lying if she said that being held in place by Fai’s magic wasn’t even a little bit exciting.

“You want to do this in the back of a book store?” Oh, Kurogane did not like the look Fai gave her after that question.

Unbuttoning Kurogane’s pants Fai nosed at her neck. “I want to do this to you everywhere, Kuro-chu.” Kurogane was as good as done for, and she knew it. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, now.”

Fai finished opening Kurogane’s pants and pulled them off easily along with her boots, probably with the aid of magic. “I wonder all the time what Kuro-pyon’s begging sounds like, or how she looks all tired and out of breath and squirming under me.”

The dirty talk was also new and Kurogane found herself unable to form words in the face of how out of character and arousing it was. The best she could do was to bite back a moan when the pressure of Fai’s magic increased for a few moments before going back to its earlier, teasing pace. Kurogane could feel her legs getting weak with need and she wondered briefly if the spell on her wrists would hold her up or follow her down to the floor. Probably whichever Fai wished. 

“Mage,” Kurogane growled, or tried to. The word came out as more of a hoarse whine than anything. 

All she got in response was a smile and a flutter of eyelashes before Fai made quick work of the buttons of Kurogane’s shirt. She didn’t bother to remove it, leaving it to frame Kurogane’s bare chest instead. Kurogane never bothered with bras. They felt constricting and her small boobs didn’t need anything to hold them in place. It was one less layer for Fai to work through anyway. 

What felt like a pair of hands cupped both of Kurogane’s breasts and began to playfully knead them while Fai’s own were busy removing the flowing skirt she’d opted for in this world. Kurogane wondered if Fai planned to only use magic for this whole thing. Any thoughts after that were promptly cut off when her nipples were pinched just as the pressure rubbing against her increased. It still wasn’t enough to get her off but it was thoroughly derailing her train of thought. 

A low whine escaped from Kurogane’s throat and Fai giggled at her, leaning her now naked body against the trapped ninja. Fai kissed her as one of her hands dipped low to swipe against Kurogane’s sex, smearing the wetness around. Even with Fai’s hand there the magic was still working making a shock of sensation shoot through Kurogane. She pushed her hips forward, chasing Fai fingers as they were pulled away. She let out a keening sound when she was left with only the not-enough pressure.

“Do you wanna know what else I think about? Putting something in Kuro-tan’s mouth so she can’t say grumpy things while I eat her up.” The magic that had been working Kurogane’s chest had vanished, replaced with Fai actual hands, smoothing over Kurogane’s hard stomach and hips. “Would you like that?”

“If you don’t get on with it I’ll be gagging you!” Kurogane threatened. Her voice was breathy though, and didn’t hold much bite at all. It was a little embarrassing but she’d had Fai’s magic working her for what seemed like forever. If it would just move a little faster, just a bit harder, she’d be able to tip over the edge. But that was exactly the point, wasn’t it? To go at Fai’s pace with Fai’s rules. 

Fai tsked at her and straddled on of Kurogane’s thighs. “I guess we’ll talk about that one later,” she said loftily as she began to grind down, making Kurogane’s thigh slick.

Fai leaned up and kissed Kurogane as one of her hands found its way between her legs again and began to fondle her, the magic dissipating as her fingers began to stroke against her clit. It still wasn’t quite enough, not right away, but if Fai kept up with this pace she’d get there before too long. 

Kurogane worked her hips, pushing her thigh up against Fai while trying to force more friction from the blonde’s fingers. Her legs were shaking and she leaned heavily against the book shelf behind her as the pair of them rocked against each other. Kurogane was panting while Fai made needy noises against her mouth. They’d stopped kissing a while ago, now they were just panting into each other’s mouths, too focused on their movements to try and kiss properly. 

“K-kuro-pon,” Fai panted, pulling back just enough to look at Kurogane’s face. “I’m going to do something else, okay?” Kurogane just nodded, words far beyond her at the moment. 

It didn’t even occur to her what else Fai could possibly do until she felt something hard slide slowly into her, filling her up before it was pulled back out. It was more of Fai’s magic, no doubt. Kurogane had had her fingers inside of her before and they felt nothing like that. When she didn’t feel the hardness of Fai magic reenter her Kurogane looked over at Fai, who seemed to be waiting for permission to continue.

“Don’t you dare stop now, Mage,” Kurogane huffed, letting her head fall back as Fai began working inside of her again. 

It was amazing. Kurogane had never felt so pleasantly full and Fai was moving at all the right angles. If she would just move a little more forcefully.

“Fai, harder!” Kurogane gasped out, finding the same problem as before when she tried to press against the magic. 

Fai was shaking against her leg, obviously on the brink. Acting strategically, Kurogane bent her head forward and bit at Fai neck, sucking and worrying the skin until it was dark and Fai was coming with a high pitched cry. “Oh, Kuro-chan, that was a naughty thing to do.”

Even through her orgasm Fai’s magic hadn’t stopped moving in and out of Kurogane and the ninja was going to lose her mind if things didn’t pick up and soon. Sex against bookshelves was supposed to be quick and messy, not this slow torture. She thought to herself that she should have waited until they were in an actual bed before agreeing to try something new with Fai and her shaking legs agreed. 

“Fuck me harder, Mage!” She could feel herself so close to the edge but she couldn’t for the life of her actual come. 

Fai’s magic obeyed and it was everything Kurogane needed. It sped in and out of her, driving in deep. It was so good and Kurogane was so close. She gasped and snapped her hips to meet with every thrust and she was going to come- she was going to-

She couldn’t come. It was there, she could feel it roiling low in her belly, burning and ready but she couldn’t. That was when she saw Fai’s satisfied smile and everything clicked into place. Fai was keeping her from coming and Kurogane was going to _kill her_.

It was too much to pull forth the words to threaten the magician so she settled for a growl that would have been menacing is Kurogane wasn’t breathless and being fucked against a bookcase completely at Fai’s mercy. 

“Ahh, ahh, Kuro-pii. Say the magic word,” Fai crooned looking far too pleased with herself. She answered with a desperate whine, arching her back and pulling at the magic restraining her wrists. It didn’t give way and Kurogane hadn’t expected it to. “Come on, it isn’t that hard.”

Kurogane would deny what happened to her dying day.

“Please! Please Fai will you let me come!” Kurogane cried, her voice much higher than it usually was. Fai had been whittling away at Kurogane’s self-restraint this entire time and it had paid off for the witch. Kurogane was as close to begging as she’d ever get. “ _Please_!” 

Kurogane knew the exact moment Fai undo whatever enchantment she’s had on Kurogane. She came hard and Fai’s magic continued to thrust in and out of her through it, not slowing a bit. Her toes curled and she failed to hold in a deep throated groan. She might have even seen stars, she wasn’t sure. She slid to the floor panting, hardly noticing the restraint on her wrists disappearing. She ignored the sweat covering her body in a thin sheen as she bonelessly groped for Fai, humming contentedly when she curled up alongside her, thin fingers carding through her hair.

Radiating warmth and happiness Fai hummed herself. “So that’s what please sounds like with Kuro-sama’s voice.” Kurogane didn’t have the strength in her to whap Fai upside the head and promised herself she’d get around to it later.

**Author's Note:**

> On top of this being intended to be fluff it also turned a bit kinkier than I had planned (though still fairly mild). I'm still a bit confused. 
> 
> Also, rereading it I'm not terribly fond of it as porn. I think I got all mixed up with originally aiming for cute, funny, and innocent and ending at getting fucked against a bookcase. I don't really like it too much, and it's certainly not my best, but here you guys go. The world needs more fem!KuroFai.


End file.
